Garden of Thorns
by Niji Uindo
Summary: Mary is brought back to Misselthwaite Manor and is forced to become her cousins lover. With she be able to escape and can Dickon help her or will she forever be trapped in the Garden of Thorns. Warning-Non-Con, violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.  
Warning: some unconventional moments and unwanted attention.

It was raining and Mary Lennox was not happy. It was raining and Mary Lennox was pouring. She had, had to leave her all girl school in the middle of the term. Returning home to the manor was something Mary had never wanted to do again.

After her Lord Archibald Craven had decided to let Mary Stay she had been so happy. She finally had family and friends. A place where she belonged something she had never had of felt before when she lived with her parents. They had always been to busy to love her and she really believed perhaps she was unlovable.

Mary sighed remembering that one moment in her life where everything had felt perfect. She looked out her carriage window closing her eyes allowing the rain to fall on her face. For the first few years everything had been wonderful and least she had thought so. Mary ,Collin and Dickon would run around in the garden with Dickon and all his lovely animals. It was like a fairy tale that she hoped would never end.

Except things did change. With Collin being Healthy his father was around and would spoil Mary and Collin taking them everywhere and getting them whatever they wanted. Mary had been used to getting what she wanted and didn't really want anything just being able to spend time with her family was good enough for her. But the world was a new and exciting place for Collin who had been trapped in his room. With Mrs. Medlock gone it seemed like there was no one in his way now to stop him when he'd have a tantrum.

If ever he was unhappy or didn't like something he would throw a fit and it would automatically be changed to make him happy. Lord Craven could not bare to see Collin unhappy. Mary however seemed to be able to convince him to calm down and change his mind most of the time. After several months traveling Mary had missed Dickon and the castle. She also wanted more out of life. Dickon decided in the middle of an opera that they would do no more traveling and go home. Lord Craven had been beside himself finding a boat to take them home at once but it had been so nice to get home.

When Mary wanted to start learning Lord Craven had hired them both Private tutors to teach them how to be young men and young ladies. Collin had been bored and refused to learn about business and money all he wanted to do was have Mary read to him and play games. Lord Craven seemed worried that his son would not be able to handle the business someday and asked Mary to speak to him fearing perhaps she could convince him to try learning to read and write. Something Mary had learned as a child yet Collin had over looked as everyday was suppose to have been his last.

At first Collin argued with her but when Mary said it was important or that he would be an idiot he seemed to waver. Finally Mary had an idea and had Dickon join in. He too had never been to school like Collin and so he would benefit. Dickon didn't seem to like school but figured he'd give it a try he learned to write his first sentence in a week and Collin went livid. He poured himself into school demanding to learn to read and write. He had to beat Dickon.

At night Collin would often sneak in through the secret passages in the house till he would come to Mary's room. The two would talk for hours and sometimes Collin would read to her before they fell asleep. Collin had been so lonely and was like a small abandoned child. Returning night after night he just didn't want to sleep alone. The bed was so big the two could both spread out and not touch each other.

However as the years continued on and Mary grew into a young girl she found herself wanting privacy. She would notice her body changing and took more care in her appearance. Something Collin had thought was a waist of time when she would sit in front of the mirror rather than go outside and fly a kite. When Mary began her monthly cycle she decided that she was no longer a child and that it wasn't okay for her and Collin to share a bed.

Yet when she had told Collin he hadn't understood crying and accusing Mary of hating him. He had said that they were family and there should be no shame in family who wants to be close. Mary had been reluctant feeling it wasn't right but she couldn't bare to see Collin so sad.

Over the months Collin too began to change growing hair and needing to shave he was so excited when he started to grow his first hair wanting to be clean shaven. He demanded Mary help him and would sit still while she shaved him. In the night he would wake up in cold sweats and sometimes in his sleep he would cling to Mary. Pressing his body against hers. Sometimes she would wake to feel his hands on her chest and he would innocently wake up confused at why she jumped out of bed.

It seemed all of them were growing up. Dickon began more muscular from working farming and lifting heavy loads. Mary would often watch him work when she read outside. He would catch her staring at him and he would smile. Something about him seemed different yet she always found herself wanting to be close to him smell him. It was weird her stomach would flutter. One day he took a pedal and put it in her hair and she could barely contain herself.

Perhaps Collin had noticed maybe that is when the Jealousy started. Dickon had more work and was often sent out for days. One day Collin had to go to town with his father on his first business meeting he was so excited even though he would just be sitting in. It was a hot day and Mary had been in the garden reading when Dickon had come back. She hugged him so hard happy to see him again. It had been a long time since it had just been the two of them.

It was suck a hot day they both decided to go for a swim in the pond. They races each other Dickon took off all his clothes jumping in like it was nothing. Mary felt shy but did the same. At first Mary felt weird but after Dickon splashed her they started a war. Splashing and jumping about. Dickon was strong and he picked her up like he used to toss her in the water yet she screamed wanting him to not dunk her jokingly and he help onto her for a bit lowering her down. The two stared at each other. Mary let her arms rest on Dickon's shoulders and felt how strong he was. She felt safe and secure in his arms. Slowly they drifted together and bother shared there first romantic kiss. It was soft and sweet. It was like she had never notices her lips before they tingled with delight.

Standing in the bushes Collin filled with hate and took Mary and Dickon clothes throwing them into a high tree in frustration he wanted to teach them a lesson. After the kiss Dickon and Mary blushed looking away from each other they quickly got out to get dressed both feeling rather shy suddenly.

Yet they could not find there clothes anywhere. One of Dickon's crow friend up in a tree called to them from high in a tree where there clothes were draped. Mary wondered how they had gotten up there and more importantly how would they get them down Dickon told Mary to wait for him and started to climb the tree. Mary let the sun dry her skin as she waited standing below the tree. Collin watched them laughing to himself tell he saw Mary naked for the first time. His eyes followed her curves and in the light she looked amazing.

Mary didn't think anyone was around and worried about Dickon as he climbed higher. Collin slowly creped up behind his cousin and wrapped his hands around her eyes pulling her back against him. As he said guess who Mary jumped screaming pulling away. Dickon nearly fell from the tree whirling around to look down. Mary wasn't so scared his hands on her eyes but the fact that something had poked her in the back.

Collin laughed and Mary swatted at him before hiding behind the tree. Dickon shoot his head as he tossed down there clothes. When they were fully dressed Collin jokes asking them why they threw there clothes so high in the tree. Both Dickon and Mary looked at each other knowing that Collin must have done it but had said nothing.

That night she Mary was reluctant to sleep beside her cousin. She decided no matter what she would end it and they would be like normal young men and women with there own rooms and privacy. As 1 in the morning came to pass Mary couldn't stay awake and found herself falling asleep. Waking hours later to his cold touch. She sat up to see him standing naked over her with early morning light shining on his pale skin. Unlike Dickon Collin was leaner but she could defiantly see he'd grown from when she had last seen him. She looked away…shocked speechless.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier…and I though it was only far since…I saw you naked today…that you should see me…"

Those words still rang in her ear. After that night he began to test his limits teasing her. Blowing in her ear when he pushed her swing. Grabbing her breast when they were playing a game. Acting like he hadn't touched her that he was just playing. At night he would get closer rest his head on her stomach asking her to read to him. One night he traced his hands along her ankles as she read, Slowly dragging them up to her knees and then to her thighs. A shiver had gone through Mary's whole body and it scared her. She slammed the book shut and put her foot down. "NO COLLIN,"

"Shhhh…do you want my father to hear you," Collin yelled back.

"I want you to get out… I don't appreciate you touching me like that,"

"Like what! Demanded Collin standing up. "I'm sorry if I am curious and I've always wondered thing…is that a bad place to go…I'm not attracted to you…I've done a lot more with the servants… they never seemed to mind. Martha didn't mind when I touched her there….

"Well I am not Martha…" Mary said for some reason she felt hurt. Collin seemed to know more than she thought. Up to now she thought he was like her and had been unaware of things but clearly not.

"Are you hurt…,"said Collin seeing pain on Mary's face," Are you jealous,"

"No…I just…it's none of my business Collin," said Mary looking away.

"Will you still read to me Cousin," said Collin reaching for her hand.

"Why don't you read to me for a bit," said Mary she took his hand and gave him the book.

Mary felt a little easier after that. After she knew Collin did only like her as a cousin that he wasn't attracted to her. Still something didn't seem right…after that night Collin started to bother her in other areas of her life. One night she took a bath and he came in with exciting news jumping right in with his clothes on.

"Mary Mary… it's amazing dad is throwing me a party for my to celebrate me becoming a man. Were going to have everything. Elephants and zebras a whole circus and there will be dancing and music and everyone is invited oh Mary aren't you excited.

"Yes….Collin..uh…" said Mary as she cover herself "Your in my tub,"

"Oh I am so sorry…" said Collin he slowly stood up and got out but didn't leave for the rest of the bath he talked to her. She didn't know what else to do but get out and go get dressed. Collin seemed so excited about the party that Mary tried not to think anything off it. When she reached for her towel he grabbed it first.

"Come on Mary I'll help you out… then we can go tell Dickon."

"Alright said Mary,"

"Alright said Collin as Mary stepped out watching not to slip she didn't notice his eyes wandering over her with a smile. Before she could protest he wrapped her in the big towel and quickly picked her up.

"Collin," screamed Mary.

"Oh come on your too slow Mary…he set her down and began to dry her off. Mary pulled but he held onto her tight…"Mary you're wet if you go now you will catch a cold and I need you to be healthy for my party…

"Collin protested Mary as he pulled her back to him touching her breasts his hand started rubbing her front and she jerked. He pulled her back laughing a bit. She could feel him against her back.

Mary elbowed him and pushed him back wanting to get away from his hands… I can do it myself.

Taken by surprise Collin slipped back and fell in the tub hitting his head he fell unconscious with blood falling into the tub…."Collin cried Mary….Collin! Oh what have I done….

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters of the things they were in

Mary Panicked running out into the hall. Servants came rushing and Collin was pulled from the tub the doctor was called for and Lord Craven was hysterical there was so much blood. Mary cried out apologizing and fearful about what had happen. Lord Craven shook Mary who was still clutching her towel demanding she tell him what she had done. Mary cried and tried to say it but now it felt like she had over excaudate. She tried to tell Lord Craven how he'd jumped into her in her touch and tried to dry her off.

He slapped her crying yelling "How could she do this after all he had done for her,"

Mary cried running to her room Collin was going to die if he wasn't already dead and it was all her fault. Hours passed as the sun went down and Mary got dressed she sat at her window with tears in her eyes. As it got dark and still no word she feared for the worst. People kept coming in and out on the path. Mary saw Dickon at one point but he left shortly after. It was dark when she heard rocks at her window. Opening it she looked out to see Dickon with a lantern he stood smiling from down below.

"Dickon…," cried out Mary

"OY MARRY….ARE YOU OKAY,"

"YES….IS COLLIN…IS…HE ALIVE," yelled Mary as she called down to him her eyes closed as she couldn't bare the idea.

"YES…OF COURSE…HAVEN'T THEY TOLD YOU YET…GEEEZ….

"TOLD ME WHAT!!!

"HE'LL BE FINE MARY HE GOT'S A RIPE OLD BUMP ON HIS HEAD AND A FEW STICHES BUT HE'S HIM SELF."

Mary burst out crying in happiness she hadn't killed him," I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT… IT WAS AN ACCIDENT,"

"I KNOW MARY," yelled Dickon, "I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER HURT THE YOUNG MASTER…COLLIN…YOU'RE NOT LIKE THAT. ARE YOU SURE YOUR OKAY…I'M SURE WHATEVER HE WAS DOING HE DESERVED A RIGHT PUSH. HE CAN BE TESTY SOMETHING A BRAT IF I DO SAY SO,' said Dickon with a laugh.

"YES," said Mary crying thinking of her cousin, "HE CAN BE,"

"ANYWAY SORRY IF I WOKE YOU MARY… I …I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WAS OKAY…I GOTTA GET GOING GOT TO GET UP BRIGHT AND EARLY TOMORROW. I'LL STOP BY THOUGH SEE HOW YOU'RE ALL DOING,"

"OKAY…:said Mary she wanted to go see Collin but wasn't sure if it was right.

Dickon seemed to know what she was thinking. Dickon always had that way when it came to her thoughts," AND MARY…HE AIN'T MAD. HE'S BEEN CALLING FOR YOU FOR THE LAST HOUR BUT LORD CRAVEN'S TOLD HIM NOT TODAY,"

"OKAY…THANK YOU DICKON," said Mary before closing her window and turning out the lights.

Dickon lowered his lantern and sighed. "Don't cry Mary…it's be alright,"

Upstairs in her room Mary curled up crying for what she had done. In the morning she would apologies and be at her best to make sure Collin got whatever he needed just so she could see him smile again. Like when they were kids. Mary looked over to the empty side of the bed and felt hapless it was her first night alone in years and she could feel how lonely it was…and how lonely Collin must have felt and then she sat up realizing he must be lonely now. The doctors and servants would all leave him. Rushing to put her robe on she took the secret passage like so many years ago rushing by candlelight to his room Mary came in to see he was still awake. Seeing her candle he smiled.

Mary…you came," he said Weakly.

"Oh Collin forgive me," cried Mary as she ran to him

"It's okay Mary.." said Dickon reaching out to her. She set her candle on the night stand and crawled into the bed. He held her face and smiled. "Mary…my sweet Mary…

"Shhh Collin sleep…"

"Urg…it hurts…' said Collin

"Didn't they give you anything," cried Mary

"They did…but it will make me sleep and I wanted to see you," said Collin

"Oh Collin I am here now. Where is it where is the medicine"

"Over there," said "Collin I wont take it not yet,"

"But Collin,"

"Kiss me Mary…and I'll take the medicine," said Collin

"Oh Collin," said Mary she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. It felt hot like he was having a fever,"

"No…said Collin with half opened eyes. "Kiss me like you kiss Dickon…I am you friend too,"

"Uh… I don't kiss Dickon," said Mary Blushing.

"Yes…like the time in the pond."

Mary hesitated but Collin moaned in pain, pain she had caused him. Leaning forward she slowly bent don kissing him. His lips were soft like Dickon's but she didn't get the same feeling it was like kissing her cousin like what he was. Just her cousin There lips met and Collin smiled as she pulled away. Mary grabbed the pills and a glass of water having him take them she stayed with him until he was asleep before she wondered off to her own room.

The next few days Collin healed while his party went on as scheduled. Mary made formal apologize over and over to Collin and Lord Craven. Collin wanted her to help with all of the party planning and when he felt good enough to walk around the two played outside and ran about. Things seemed back to normal as Collin's birthday arrived. Only at night before bed Mary would give him a quick peck. It made him smile before they went to bed.

On the night of the Party everyone showed up to wish Collin well. Collin had picked out a dress for Mary to wear in a nice lilac and he wore a black tux. Hand and hand they greeted all of there guests. Lord Craven was very happy to see how well Collin got alone and how he could conversant. He hugged his son saying he was truly proud of him and Collin had the biggest smile. Everyone drank wine and there was dancing and beautiful music as everyone laughed and had a good time. There were elephant rides and Mary remember the night of her parents death. As Collin took another pretty girl in his arm around the dance floor. Mary went outside for some fresh air.

She had barely noticed Dickon as he had been quietly hiding in the shadows of the big party. When Mary was alone he finally stepped up," You look very pretty Miss Mary,"

"Thank you Dickon you look charming yourself " said Mary as he stood in a less wrinkled white color shirt and black pants with suspenders. It was the closest think he had to a tux but Mary didn't care. Being rich or poor Dickon was not like that he cared for the similar things in life. Mary could stare at him picturing the cabin he'd live in and she could picture his children running around and she pictured herself smiling as he played his flute in the night air. She came out of her day dream to realize he had gotten nervous and taken out his flute. He played a sweet song and Mary rested her head on his shoulder.

It might have been the wine or just the night air but Mary felt confident when she reached for Dickon and said," I really like you Dickon,"

"I like you too miss Mary," said Dickon.

"No Dickon," said Mary taking a leap.

"I…really like you…I think I love you,"

Dickon was so calm as he smiled to her, and I love you… Mary…since the first moment I saw you,"

Mary was surprised to see him say that and the two looked at each other. She could see in his eyes that he was true to his words. Unable to hold back she reached out and kissed him. Unlike the first kiss this one was longer and the two both kissed. It was a big kiss that broke out into little kisses and Mary felt herself tingle all over as Dickon kissed her cheek and her neck. She felt heat and warm in places she'd never felt before yearnings and wants….she wanted more than anything to be with Dickon as he kissed her neck. She threw her head back moaning hoping he would never stop.

Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own these characters or the stories they were in.

A/N-Sorry for Grammatical Errors-

Warning-Non-Con, Violence

In a fury Lord Craven came running out.. Catching his young niece with her head pulled back moaning while one of their workers was kissing her. It was improper limping over to them he yelled to Dickon," How dare you…"

Dickon pulled back scared and Mary jumped realizing having been lost in the moment. Lord Craven swung his cane at Dickon hitting him but not hurting him," Get out of her this instant and I don't wanta ever catch you with your hand on my niece again… you got that boy,"

"YES, SIR," yelled Dickon as he ran off from the yard guests were looking to see what the commotion was.

"Please Uncle he meant no harm," cried out Mary

Lord Craven shot Mary a dirty look," YOU…YOU…HARLET…

Mary gasped as several of the guests looked shocked and began to whisper, "This is my sons party how dare you do such unspeakable acts. You Hussy…go to your room at one…and may you never do such thing again.

Mary cried from the embarrassment and was ashamed but what she'd done. Collin spun a rich older widow around the room smiling as he watched Mary run upstairs. It served her right… he thought as he had been the one who had told on Mary.

Mary cried in her room for almost an hour more worried about Dickon than herself he wasn't a bad boy and it had felt so good. She remembered the longing in his eyes and the kisses. She felt hot again. So hot she didn't understand why. Her whole body seemed to come alive and ever the fabric on her skin felt nice. As she pictured Dickon's soft lips on her wanting him to kiss her all over. She felt so nice rolling on the bed thinking of Dickon she didn't notice Collin coming in through the passage.

He had told his father he wanted to have some quiet as his head hurt. But in truth he wanted something else. He was a bit drunk as he crawled onto the bed. Mary sat up. "Oh Collin…I am so sorry…about your party…I didn't…

Shhh," said Collin before he placed his lips on her lips. She winced as he stuck his tongue in her mouth "Collin,' she gasped as he kissed her again and again. Collin stop she moaned but he wouldn't listen.

He mumbled "your so …beautiful Mary…I want you I need you….

"No Collin," said Mary pulling of his hands as he grasped for her and pulled at her dress.

He reached under her dress grabbing at her undergarments She slapped him and she screamed out loud, "Noooooooooooooooooooo," Hoping someone downstairs would hear her.

Collin winced as the pain flashed across his face from Mary's slap. He clasped his hand over her mouth as he straddled her chest," Shhhhhh if anyone hears you I swear I wont talk to you for a week,"

Mary glared at him as she began to cry…he was attacking her she didn't care if she ever saw him again at this point. She kicked and tried to get him off of her but he weighed too much and was too strong for her. She began to cry as he took off his coat and then his suspenders. The look in her yes. He unbuttoned his shirt and she scratched at his face knowing she had to stop this now. Collin slapped her hard sending her face violently to the side.

'YOU….he barked getting angry.

Mary stared into his eyes in horror. This was more than just one of his tantrums. He seemed wild as he spoke to her getting angrier and angrier. 'You are so ungrateful…you stuck up prissy after all my family has done fore you after all the love my family has given you how dare you try and scratch me…you bitch…you owe me….

Mary cried he was crazy. Collin kicked off his shoes and his pants throwing them to the floor. He ripped her dress as he continued, "If we hadn't…if I hadn't made my father take you in you'd be on the streets right now selling your body Mary selling it to the highest bidder like the Harlot you are….

Mary turned to look at him trying to sooth ," I'm sorry Collin please…please…don't hurt me,:

"I wont hurt you Mary," said Collin with hurt in his eye. Mary thought perhaps he had come to his senses. "I could never hurt you… I love you to much….So much that I want to show you. I want us to become one and be more than just friend and cosins…but lovers.

Lovers!!! Mary panicked

"Once I make you a woman, you'll love this so much It feels so good Mary and I want to share it with you,"

"No….no…Collin…please…I don't want too,"

"You don't want to said Collin before he tore off her undergarments leaving the two of them naked," But you would with Dickon…wouldn't you…

The fire in his eyes burnt up," You would spread your legs for him wouldn't you…I see the way you to stare at each other….if you don't do this with me…if you don't I'll send him…away for good and you will never ever see Dickon… I could…send him off to fight… to die..

"NOOO…." cried Mary.

She cried but stopped fighting knowing he could do it. As he kissed her breasts and ran his hands all over her skin. As he took her innocence she swore she could hear Dickon's pipe and see his cottage and all his children singing and dancing,.. All their children…

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the stories they were in

Warning-Violence,

A/N- Grammer Errors

The morning came in a blur. Mary woke to a pounding headache. She must have hit her head as she lay on the cold floor. It took her a second to collect her though and situations. She laid still and quiet. She could hear a pin drop. Afternoon light filled the air of her room. She laid curled up in her sheets. With her head glued to the floor. She could see things scattered all over the floor…

Slowly everything had come back to her. Collin had been…Collin…Mary shot up. Cowaring at the thought that he was still there waiting to do her more harm. She quickly rolled under her bed. As she did so every muscle in her body seemed to ache and she wanted to cry out. But she didn't want him to know. She didn't want him to know she was awake… Panicked and traumatized her mind flew about the bed post in a hurry.

Once when they were little Mary had had night mares of Pirates after she had heard some stories from the business men that would come to visit her uncle. Dickon had made her a knife… It wasn't anything glamour's or really sharp. Some melted and sharpened silver wear, She grabbed it and clutched it close to her chest. She should have remembered it from last night. If she had been thinking clearly if she had been using her head she should have grabbed it.

Mary heard the door creaking and looked to see the secret passage way door had opened. She closed her eyes wishing she were invisible hoping he wouldn't hear her hoping he would think she'd woken and run away after what he had done to her. Several footstep it sounded like he was shuffling around the room looking for her. She opened her eyes and saw two pairs of feet. Without thinking as hard as she could she jabbed the make shift knife into the boot in front of her. Then she rolled out from the other side. Rushing to her feet she fell to her knees. The pain between her legs to much to bare. She crawled on her hands and knees. Forcing herself to get to her feet again. She stumbled through her door and out into the hall hearing what sounded like Dickon's yelling out in pain.

Mary turned her head back to her room and crashed into Colin as he was carrying a tray of food to the room. Mary hit the tray hard causing glass to fly and Colin to fall back the glass cut Mary's head with a deep gash. Colin yelled wet and covered in food. Blood dressed from Mary's head as she turned to she Dickson limping out of her room with the bloody make shift knife in her hand before she passed out.

It was weird how things could change so fast. Yesterday Mary was a happy young woman who had a crush on one of her oldest friends and was best friends with her cousin. Today Mary was tied to her bed and alone locked in an empty room in her own home.

Mary had gotten a bad cut on her forehead. The doctor was rather old and the stitches were crooked. They said she would leave a scar. Mary hadn't cared at the time all that mattered was telling everyone everything Colin had done to her she screamed as she cried. Colin's face look horrified as he held his hand up to his mouth.

She had thought at first perhaps he felt bad about what he had done. Or maybe he was terrified that she had outed him in front of everyone. Yet when Mary had fallen to the floor and began to cry Colin rushed to the doctor. "You have to help her she'd gone mad why…why would she say such things. This isn't like Mary."

Mary couldn't believe it she yelled and screamed at him calling him every word she could think off. He just kept up this act like he felt sorry for her and was worried about her mental health. That she was crazy. The doctor also had that look on his face. He wanted Mary to rest while they sorted everything out. Mary didn't want to rest but sat down feeling lightheaded as Mary helped her to her seat.

Lord Craven asked the doctor to come with him. Colin called to Mary, 'Don't worry Mary will find a way to help you,"

Mary yelled at him and Martha held her back. Mary looked at Martha who looked upset with Mary. By know she had probably known about Dickon. Mary tired to explain that it had been an accident that she had meant to get Colin. Martha tried to sooth her and said that Dickon was okay and that she needed to stay calm.

Mary head whispers in the hall. Lord Craven talking about her alarming behavior. How she had attacked Colin with the tub incident. How at first he thought it was an accident. How he had caught her indecently at the party last night. That he had thought she was jealous and purposely trying to hurt Colin by disgracing his party. But now he was worried. To be so interested in Dickon and stab him the next and to claim his son had done such horrible, horrible things. Why it didn't make any sense. Why would Colin bring Mary breakfast if he had defiled her the night before.

Mary fought from Martha's grasp. "BEACAUSE HE'S A LOON. HE'S THE CRAZY ONE NOT ME. HE WAS ALWAYS TOUCHING ME….

Lord Craven looked appaled. The Doctor ran to his case, "Now now Mary…it's okay I believe you,"

"You do," said Mary sniffling.

"WHAT!!!" said Lord Craven

The doctor pulled out something from his bag Mary didn't see. "Yes Mary…It's alright I am gona help you.

Mary say a needle and panic struck her. He was trying to trick her. Running she tried to leave the room. Colin grasped her. She she punched at him and kicked him in the balls. He fell in pain and she tried to run past but he snatched her leg she fell and Lord Craven put his cane on her as several house staff ran over.

"HOLD HER DOWN,"

"HOLD HER STILL,"

Mary screamed and yelled fighting for her life fighting for her sanity and fighting to get away from everyone. Something sharp poked into her leg and she felt so tired. She fell limp and everything went black.

Waking the doctor had wanted to commit her but Colin had been a saint having his father have several workers empty a small room they made her a place for her own safty. Mary was tied down and would be until she could be seen by a mental professional who was arriving by boat in a week or two. Mary cried in her bed. How had this happened. How could they believe she was crazy. She pulled at her tied. She was naked from below a bed pan put underneath. The servants were ordered to keep contact at a minimum. Only to come in to feed and change the sheets always to have several on hand in case Mary got out of hand.

Out of hand she had never been violent or wrong. They acted like they didn't know her. Tears streamed down her face as the door to her room opened. She looked to see it was Colin. She burst out into tears crying, "GO AWAY,"

"Shhhh…shhhh it's okay Mary," said Colin. As he set down his candle by the bed post he sat on the end of the bed and ran a hand across her bandaged head," It looks like it hurt…ha…it will be another thing we have in common. They say mine will be a bald spots. It's been a few weeks it's healing nicely.

'GO AWAY," seethed Mary.

"Awww shhh I know ur hurt and scared. But don't worry it will be okay…I wont let anything happen to you said Collin as he reached for his night gown. He lifted it over his head to. Showing his pale naked body. His penis was poised curved almost to his lower. Stomach. Realizing what he was doing. She screamed with all her might for someone any one," NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Colin grasped her throat upset." SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Mary chocked as his other hand he removed a sock and shuved it in her mouth," You're being very bad Mary. Screaming at all hours of the night waking people, you're selfish and cruel. You put the doctor through a lot of work and my father is sick with worry. It's not very nice.

Marry wanted to kick him as he climbed ontop of her. Her feet were bound together and she was grateful. Colin took the knife she had stabbed Dickon with out from his clothes that were on the floor. He had also had some extra rope. "Dickon might not be able to work for a few weeks. He lost a toe and they fear for infection. Him being lower class and all can't afford a doctor it's quiet sad really. Another one of you're selfish acts. You should really consider people before you act"

Collin struggled with her feet as he cut the rope and she kicked at him. He slammed her foot down tying it to the post. She got him really good in the chest with her other food sending him off the bed. She bucked and squirmed as he got up. Upset he snatched her foot squeezing it and bending it the wrong way, "I could break it MARY,"

He panted holding it. The pain flew through her as she stopped struggling. "I could say you broke it in a rage you got loose,"

Colin pulled her foot farther and she screamed out muffled. "I thought so," said Colin his eyes were sick and dead. Like he got joy from causing pain. He tied her foot up and then he stared at her. She was helpless yet again. She cried and wished he would stop but she knew he wouldn't. She knew he would keep doing this and at this rate he would get away with it. She closed her eyes as his hands touched her inner thighs. Why couldn't someone save her…Why couldn't she save herself….

Colin licked her stomach and slowly reached her breasts playing with the nipples. Having more time tonight he planned to take his time and enjoy loving his cousin. She quivered underneath him and he touched his hands between her legs. She was wet and he smiled thinking it was because of him and her love for him. Then he realized she was peeing.

Disgusted he pulled away from her. Angered, "YOU SICK TWIT,"

Mary tried to smile her eyes defiant she hopped he would go away too disgusted with her. Instead he reached for a pan of water next to the bed. Ringing out a towel he smiled washing her," You think that was funny don't you,"

"Well it will take a lot more than that to stop me…

Colin froze as he looked to see Martha walking into the room. She saw Master Colin and Mary tied up pleading to her…..HELP ME….

Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

5  
Disclaimer-I do not own these characters of the things they were in

a/n- Very Poor Grammer

Warning-Sexual themes

Martha was very worried about her brother but all he could talk about all he could think about was Mary. Dickon was at home missing two toes that had been severed when the knife cut through his boot and cut his toes. That was no accident wound. She had used all her strength. If anything her brother should have hated her or been upset.

This was so unlike Mary Martha could barley believe but then when she had gone crazy running around the room and screaming. It reminded Martha of Mary back when she had first met her. When she saw Mary like this everyone was so worried about her young master Colin had been changing through the years becoming a good an noble man and he was so caring for her. How she could say such things. Martha didn't know much about craziness but she thought Mary might have a demon coming from India. The way she ran about and screamed.

When Martha had gone home Dickon made her tell him everything. Martha didn't want to worry him and just said she was ill and needed to see a special Dr. Keeping out the rest. Dickon had mad her swear to go see Mary and make sure she knew it was alright and he knew it was an accident and he wasn't mad It was clear to her that her brother was in love with Mary. Only love could make a man so blind.

Martha had planned to just look in hoping Mary had gotten back to her senses. But what she saw. Young Master Collin bent naked over Mary touching her private areas. Mary tied and gagged pleading for Martha. She quickly turned rushing. Collin panicked running after her as Martha ran to get help. He caught up to her and slammed her against the wall.

Martha screamed, 'I didn't see anything I didn't see anything please lord don't hurt me,"

"Martha Please," said Collin shaking her. Martha Martha…

Martha struggled in his arms running trying to get away from him. He held her tight. "Martha I order you to stop this at one,"

"Martha stopped…"Please don't hurt me,"

"I am not going to hurt you… I want to help you…help you're brother,"

"My brother…

"I'll get him a doctor a good one so he doesn't ahev to lose his foot and I'll get my father to give you and him more money,"

"I don't understand,"

"You don't have to Matha," said Colin.

Martha shielded her eyes from his nakedness as he explain," Just go about what you were doing.. Continue on…you didn't see anything. I was worried about Mary. I wanted her to take a bath. She was irate… I got naked too to prove that she had nothing to be ashamed of to prove that is alright,"

"But Master Colin it's wrong. You're too old you're both too old,"

"I know…but Martha…please…don't tell anyone…u see…I'm frightened,"

Collin let her go and fell to his knees, Martha pulled away but stopped watching him cry," I've never really been loved with my father going away afraid I was gona die die like my mother…I just…MARY IS ALL I HAVE…Mary is the only one that made me feel loved. She helped my father to love me….and now that she is sick…now that she is sick I…can't bare it…I'll do anything to make her happy. She was dirty. And she was biting cursing in all sorts of languages. She peed on herself. Come see Martha…The doctors are so cruel…They tied her legs together and I couldn't leave her like that and she was yelling how she was naked and I didn't want her to be ashamed. I am her cousin. There is nothing wrong with that…if it was Dickon…if he was ill and u needed to help him,…

Colin's face was covered in tears and Martha believe he was grieving she wouldn't go as far as he had but she could understand how he just wanted to help her. She would always he Colin as that poor sick little boy who wanted to be loved, "It's okay Master Colin get cleaned up…go to bed and I'll clean Miss. Mary

"But she is so scared and she is so crazed.

"Don't you worry Master Collin said Martha as he cried onto her shoulder his arms wrapped around himself…..

When he stopped crying Martha got up and ran in to tend to Mary. Collin stopped crying as he snickerd. Mary had been right about an education. He could barely believe Martha had bought his sob story. It was classic. Taking a secret passage however he was furious. His penis throbbed and ached for Mary and he couldn't have her not now…Martha had runined his plans. He'd have to figure something out. Some way to be able to get in and out whenever he wanted….and he needed a locked room and some better ties. And some better tables for easier access. Colin leaned up against the wall thinking about a list of things he would need. He grabbed himself squeezing hard he pictured Mary in the Garden. Her hair glowing in the sun light as she twirled in her blue dress and smiled for him. The flowers highlighting her eyes. He could barely wait until spring. He could barely wait until spring.

He wanted to walk with Mary in the garden naked just the two of them as lovers. He could picture her dancing around as he chased her all around… He jerked his hand faster picturing her soft breasts in his mouth. The small over her back. Her perfect but and the look in her eyes when he took her. Falling to his knees he pictured her bucking against him and could hear her calling him Colin...Colin... In an explosion of tension he sprayed the stone flooring panting and gasping as he had been so vividly in his dream. Still it wansn't good enough....

Thanks for Reading


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own these characters of the stories they were in.

A/N Grammar Errors

Mary wished she was crazy…and in a way that was crazy. But is she was crazy then this wouldn't be happening all of this would just be in her head. And she would just be sick they could call world class doctor and save her from herself…or at least make things better.

Yet as she stared at the wall trying to wake up or find something that made this not real she couldn't. Collin panted over her as he thrusted into her. Sweat dripping from his brow onto her neck. Mary tried to turn herself off. Be somewhere else be numb. It was getting easier as the days passed. At first she fought and screamed clawed at him and he just didn't listen.

So instead she would just lay here. If he wanted her he could have her but he would never truly have her. Her heart would be cold and her body would be like a dolls numb to his touch. She wouldn't look at him and wouldn't talk to him. She would never care for her cousin again not when he had taken so much from her.

She had hoped that maybe some shred of decency would wake up and he would realize that he was the crazy one and that he would ask her for help but instead he seemed to think she was finally begging to embrace him laying there as she was. Days had passed and the only one that had come to her room was Collin. Every night for hours he would take her and touching her Speaking to her.

Yet Mary would not reply all hope had been lost when even Martha had come and not believed her after even what she had seen Martha a woman she once called friend. But perhaps Mary didn't have any friends. Perhaps they were all just servant. Dickon he hadn't even come to see her…it had been an accident but now she would be locked into this room forever and no one would save her not Dickon not Martha…and not even herself. The sun came up and began to light the room and Mary smiled. Another day gone another day she had survived this place. She almost wanted to cry but would wait until Collin had left. Surprised to see him already having dressed he kissed her gently promising to see her perhaps bring her something nice and for her to get some sleep. He left the room and she stared at the sun until she had fallen asleep dreaming….

The scenery was really beautiful compared to most things Edgar had ever seen. His long black hair was tired back in a pony tail as he let the cool morning air run across his face. His glasses fogging with the morning dew that seemed to rise in this area. There were so many hills and green brushes. He had never traveled to the country and thought perhaps one day with a little more money he might get himself a place. As the carriage neared Misselthwaite Manor he couldn't help but be drawn in my it's mysteries and seclusion. Perhaps it was the fall that made it look dreary but somehow it was more than that with it's big windows and the darkness that surrounded it.

Edgar had been over the report several times. A youthful girl seemed to have had a mental break down attacking her cousins and several servants. He had been called in to help make a decision on how they would go about treating her. From what he could tell she had lost both her parents in an accident and come to live with her uncle. Perhaps jealous of the affections her cousin received. Several of the incidences seemed to happen on his birthday party.

Perhaps she was jealous and acted out do to the attention. Either way Edgar planned to interview the family and speak with the girl. Perhaps get to the bottom of this and move onto his next case. The carriage stopped and Edgar stepped out and put on his top hat. He was greeted by Lord Craven who seemed rather old for his age and had a nasty limp.

An ill family member could also cause stressors. Especially since the girl had already lost so much. "Good day sir,"

"Good day to you my lord I am Edgar Field Hitch," said Edgar he reached out and grasped his hand shaking it.

"Are you the assistant," asked Lord Craven

Edgar smiled at 25 he was rather young to be such a high doctor but he had graduated early and most of his successors had been old in their deaths raising his rank. "No sure I assure you I am the doctor,"

"But your so young," said an old old man. He introduced himself as the family doctor and Edgar wasn't surprised that everyone was surprised by his age as the only doctor in these parts seemed older than dirt.

"Well come in sir come in," said Lord Craven, "Sorry if we don't have anything prepared quiet yet. We weren't expecting you for another two day,"

"Indeed the original Dr Abolot was suppose to come from Durich but had an engagement with his maker at the last moment. We had an opening at our offices which was not as far so I arrived. I do hope you don't mind my arrival. I sent a post but fear it may not have arrived before me,"

"Uh yes well you're here now so that's all that matters we've been really worried about young Mary and are glad to finally have someone with better…uh…knowledge in this area," said the doctor.

"Yes, have you treated Mary since she arrived,"

"Oh yes I saw her a few days ago stitched up a nasty cut on her head and I also stitched up her cousins a few weeks before. My hand aren't as steady but find work none the less,"

"I see…" said Edgar who would not have aloud this man to ever stitch up his head. "This cut wasn't in my report…did she bump her head…sometimes that can cause this,"

"Oh no she ran into my son when he was bringing her breakfast," said Lord Craven

"Bringing her breakfast…"

"Yes. May and Collin are very close… It's hit him really hard,"

"Ah I see…where is Collin,"

"Asleep. I fear he's been sick with worry for the last few days spends his days in his room sleeping. He thinks the world of his cousin so I'm not surprised,"

"And you…what are your thoughts of the girl," asked Edgar.

"I well I…Edgar noticed some searching like he himself wasn't sure," I suppose she's family,"

"Yes…and taking her in.. a new home can be hard at first did she trasition well,"

"Uh…no not at first…but back then things were different,"

"Different," asked Edgar.

"Yes…the young lord was well sick. Back then we believed he was going to die. You see his mother died in the birth and he well he was always ill till Mary arrived,"

"I see," said Edgar he wrote several things down. "So Collin lost his mother too,"

"Yes…my wife," said Lord Craven with a sad look in his eyes,

"I see…I'm sorry for you lose,"

"Thank you," said Lord Craven.

Edgar decided he would come back to this later," Now how has she been since the confrintation,"

"We've put her in a room. We've got her set up so she can't hurt anyone or herself." said the doctor

"I see can you show me this place…I would like to meet the girl," said Edgar.

"Yes sir," said the doctor.

They took Edgar through several halls and he noticed several staff staring at him and looking at him," Uh yes their has been some confrontation with some staff,"

"Oh Dickon yes," said the doctor

"Dickon what does he do here,"

"He uh…well he's

"He tends to the grounds and our animals. He and his sister both have worked for us for years. At one point Dickon was also good friends with Mary and Collin.

"I see…were they close Mary and Dickon,"

Lord Craven stopped walking and Edgar noted this they were friends yes…before she shoved a knife into him.

"Hmmm I see,"

"Yes," said Lord Craven,

The doctor reached a door. He knocked and then opened it. Edgar entered a large room that had all the furniture taken out except for a bed. Edgar was about to walk in when lord Craven pulled him back…Uh there is one other thing we didn't mention…

"Yes…" said Edgar.

"She's been spouting off nonsense. Accusing my son of some rather well harsh crimes that would never do,"

"Crimes…like what…

"Well…uh…I'd prefer not to say it but…he's done none of it,"

"I see," said Edgar "Well people in this state can tend to ramble,"

Lord Craven smiled at this like he had been reassured," Yes…well of course. If you'll excuse me I want to get to an appointment. I'll ask that we can talk more about this at dinner tonight. Please stay the night,"

"Oh well their was a town a bit back,"

"No I insist if there is anything you need just ask my servants and thank you for coming out here, Mary is very important to my family I hope you can help her,"

"I will do my best sir," said Edgar.

"Thank you,"

Lord Craven walked away and the doctor stood at the door.

"If I may have a moment alone to see what I am dealing with,"

"I see uh…just be careful and don't hesitate to call if you uh need anything,"

The doctor shut the door and Edgar walked over to the bed. Mary…Mary Lennox,"

Their was no movement and Edgar wondered if she was asleep. Approaching the bed he looked to see he hands were tied to the bed posts. It figures that they didn't have a straight jacket, Her brown hair was brushed at her sides someone had obviously been maintaining her hygiene. Walking closer he stood over her. Not sure if he should wake her just yet. The floor board creaked and she opened her eyes. Her childlike face took him in with her beautiful brown eyes. He'd never seen such eyes such pain. His chest feel and he leaned down.

"Mary…My name is Edgar and I've come here to help you,"

Mary looked at him and tears streamed down her eyes as he stared at her. Forgetting the rules he threw caution to the wind. Taking a hanker chief he dried her eyes.  
There, there Mary it's okay,"

She didn't seem violent but Edgar had a feeling things were not as they seemed with Misselthwaite Manor. There was a secret here and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in**  
**Warning : Violence(Spanking)**

Collin was woken quickly by Martha he groaned in his sleep upset to have been woken so early in the night he'd been up all night with Mary. Stretching he remember last night and how amazing it had been she had finally stopped fighting him and had no doubt realized her feelings. He'd been having sex with her every chance he'd gotten. He just new that the more they did it the more she would love him. This morning as he had kissed her goodbye she had even smiled. Things were getting better. He just had to find a way for Mary to be allowed to be untied. So they could sleep together once more at night and spend their days together. There were so many things he wanted to do with her now that they were in love. He wanted to swim naked in the gardens pond with her but that would wait for summer so far away.

"Master Collin Master Collin," called Martha in a panic. "Go away he moaned in his pillow,"

"But master Collin the Dr is here and he's with Mary,"

Colling groaned so…he was with her yesterday,"

"Not that Dr. my lord the head Dr. Come all the way from Durich," "WHAT," yelled Collin jumping out of bed. "DID HE JUST ARRIVE,"

"No he's been here since this morning,"

"AND NO ONE WOKE ME," Said Collin furious

"Lord Craven's orders sir he though you needed your rest,"

Collin threw on his clothes this was not good this was not good. He'd had plans for the doctor he didn't need him coming in here trying to take his cousin away or worse of believing her lies..

…...

Mary sat in a chair sipping some hot tea. She wore a dress and clothes she felt almost normal almost like she'd been waking from the nightmare a bit. A table had been brought into the room and she was trying her best to calmly sit and speak with Dr. Edgar as he asked her to call him.

He was a handsomely dashing young man younger than a doctor should be at least that is what she always thought. He was kind she could see it in his eyes he was also the only hope Mary could see for ever getting out of this situation. After a few hours she began to speak with him and he wanted her to be more comfortable. He told little stories that made her laugh it had been days. She was still so lost though she felt dead numb sometimes then like her self almost.

He wanted her to tell him everything and she did. Well she tried to everything was a bit scattered and she cried when she recalled some parts like how she had hurt Dickon he took several notes and seemed to really listen at lest she really hoped he was listening. She shuddered wondering what was to become of her as he said nothing. Then the door burst open and everything fell apart again. She screamed as Collin stormed in yelling and screaming she backed into the corning. She hadn't meant to lose it it just happened. Edgar demanded Collin leave at once that he was talking to her,

Collin seemed taken aback by his age and demanded some real identification. Several servants ran in hearing Mary screams and Collin yelled that this man was in here alone with her that it wasn't right for a man of his age to be left alone with his cousin who was pure and innocent how he could take advantage. She started laughing at that point take advantage like he had she rocked back and forth hysterical and then everyone left the room sept for Martha who was keeping an eye on Mary.

…...

Edgar was upset his interview with the patient had been interrupted. He was determined to get a full evaluation. He had come expecting he to be mad. The way they had said she was didn't seem to add up to him. The girl Mary had seemed clear showing the signs of traumatic stress. Her story and words seemed to match with what he was seeing. Her erratic behavior… He of course wanted to meet with Dickon and Collin as they were her friends and best character references. If the girl were a liar she was good one. Still he wanted all the information he could before he made his judgment. He had not expected the boy to ram in.

He was tensed and for such a young man he acted so power. It was such in these backward places where the people had to follow the lords of the land no matter their age. The modern world the world outside here would never see a child bossing grown men and women so furiously. Collin eyed the doctor and calmed down almost dramatically. He questioned what the doctor was doing with his poor cousin.  
The doctor took out his reference papers and once Collin was satisfied with these he had the doctor sit with him. He informed the doctor that even if he was qualified he was not to be left alone with Mary again as she was ill and either a he or his father should be present with Mary's past family was important to her and she needed comfort.

The doctor could see Collin cared deeply for Mary but he wondered how deeply. Collin ordered the staff to make some tea and Edgar wanted his side of the story. Collin was heart felt he spoke of how his child hood had been ever so traumatic. No mother no father as he was afraid of Collins death. That when Mary had come she brought everyone back to life including his mothers garden. He said he thought of Mary as a sister or even his own mother."

The doctor took notes and thought for a bit. He asked Collin about Dickon and Mary's relations. Collin paused for a second and an air of tension fell over the young boy. He swallowed and said that "Mary and Dickon were fond of each other …a bit to fond. That they were worried that she would want to be more with him when it wasn't right…"

"It isn't right that she cares for someone who isn't you," said Edgar baiting the question.

"No…said Collin he seethed at the doctor. "His status is below ours. Mary's Parents were very wealthy as are mine and we all would want Mary to stay within those lines."

The doctor made some notes and thanked Collin informing him he would go out at once to see Dickon and be back later tonight to speak with Mary again.  
Collin looked at him and said "If you going to see Dickon you'd better pack a lunch and I don't think you'll be back in time for it to be proper to see her. With so much today it would be best if tomorrow you saw here when she was calm.

The doctor said he would see. He left minutes later

…...  
Once he was gone Collin ordered one of the servants to wait by the door and when the young Dr. Arrived again to inform him. He then rushed back to Mary Martha watched her sit on the bed and when Collin came in she asked, "Was he the Dr sir…your father and the other Dr. did see him we wouldn't have let him in other wise, "

Slience " said Collin never taking his eyes from Mary who had scooted to hide behind the bed. As he stood in the room. "Go fix us some lunch and leave it at the door"

"Yes sir,

Please Martha don't leave me," said Mary.

Martha looked at her and said, "It'll be alright Miss Mary…I am sure that Dr will help you and she left.

Collin rushed at her tired and angry he grabbed her as she tried to escape him. Collin ripped Mary's dress and pulled her hair till she was over his lap. "WHAT DID YOU TELL THE DOCTOR MARY….

Mary yelled out, "HELP ME,"

Collin smacked her as hard as he could leaving his hand print on her bum. Mary yelped but he covered her moth with her wripped dress. Again he raised his hand….WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM….

Mary buckled as his hand smacked her repeatedly till Collin had calmed the pain was agonizing. He turned her half naked boy and placed her to sit on his lap so she faced him.

"Wrap your legs around me,"he demanded

Mary cried but did as he demanded. Collin than wraped his arms around her holding her he rocked on the bed, He positioned his mouth to her earand said, "I am sure…you…didn't…mean what….you said….what you told him….you'll take back….You'll say….what I tell you to say….

Mary felt herself grow heavy once more her hope fading.

"If you don't Mary…if he believes your story….and takes you…or hurts me….Dicken…with die….  
Mary's lower lip shook as she felt her self growing mad…..Collin smelled her hair and rocked harder. "Understand he said….

Yes…Collin…I understand….. said Mary thinking Collin was a monster...how how could she not seen...all these years...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own these characters or the things they were in**

Dickon was going stir crazy if he had a bit of wood he would make a crutch and walk to see Miss Mary. The thought of her being sad that she'd hurt him made it hard to get better. Martha had said she was feeling better and that she had told her he was fine but he wanted to tell her himself. See for himself that she understood there were no hard feelings.

Dickon had his younger brother Aster go out and he told him to find him a big branch. Aster was only eight and not to bright but he was happy to go help Dickon. He ran off and Dickon waited hoping he would at least come back. Knowing Aster though he might get a foot from the house and spend the rest of the day staring at an ant pile. Still it was worth a shot since his mother wouldn't let him out of the house. He didn't think he could really take another day of this.

Dickon's mother came in and rewrapped his bandages like the Dr. had showed her. Dickon had really been surprised when a Dr had shown up and treated his wounds. The cravens were good lords and masters but they didn't normally go this far. It made Dickon's mother happy. It had Dickon feeling worse, something was up. Mary would have never have hurt him and….Collin he had been there Mary had gotten hurt by him a cut. Martha had said but she had said it was Mary's fault for running from what she did.

Dickon felt there were something more things going on. Martha was keeping things from him. He also had hours to think about things since he couldn't work. He thought if he could just put everything together it would make sense but without all the pieces it was useless and only fueled his restlessness.

A stranger arrived some time after lunch and said he was another Dr. Dickon's mom was so happy she said she was gonna bake lord craven a big, big pie and ran off to the kitchen. Dickon was annoyed picking up a fox he kept in his house it had three legs losing one to a trap many years ago.

At first his mom had protested but it act more like a cat and she too had become fond of it. They named it Pepper. Dickon petted Pepper and gripped, "My leg is fine I don't need no more Doctoring."

"I am not here about your leg son," said Edgar having a chair. "It's true I am a Dr. but more of the mind than the body"

"A head Dr" said Dickon confused. He was calmer "Why do I need a head Dr."

"I am not here for you son…I am here about your friend Miss Mary,"

"Mary said Dickon more surprised he rose up taller, "That cut did it hurt her head…is she alright,"

"Well uhh…the cut has been sewn up…but she's been acting strangely…they've had to restrain her,"

"RESTRAIN MARY WHY," Said Dickon shooting forward in his chair. He could not stand the idea. Mary was a gentle soul. Dickon's mother peeking into the room for a bit and then out again once she saw Dickon wasn't in pain.

"She became unruling and I've been called in to get to the bottom of this."

"How can I help," said Dickon wanting to be by her side.

"I just need a few questions answered, "A few weeks ago the young Master Collin he had an accident,"

"Yes…he slipped in the tub," said Dickon"…but he is all better now"

"Of course…in your opinion would Mary ever hurt Collin on purpose,"

"No….sir never Mary is gentle as they come she wouldn't hurt a fly,"

"Yes…but she stabbed you," said The Dr.

"She didn't mean to I know her sir she wouldn't have done nothing to hurt no one …"

"Yes, but she had a hand made knife someone who doesn't hurt people wouldn't need a knife,"

"I made her that knife," said Dickon. "She had nightmares from the men who come to see the older Master Craven. About the Pirates and she was frightened so to make her safe I made her the knife my self,"

"I see has Mary every hit her head or been known to have strange fits of rage or do something you might consider odd,"

"No never… Mary is as perfect as a rose she is. Sweet and soft she is true…"

"Yes…well has she ever been known to lie," said The doctor becoming more sure that something was going on. Dickon had a way about him that seemed he would not lie. The other boy Colin had seemed agitated though Edgar had not been able to pinpoint it. It was like the boy spoke only after thinking what would be right to say. While Dickon spoke from his heart. However Colin had no doubt been schooled to think. Where as by the looks of it Dickon was rather uneducated.

"Never she is blunt she is… when she came off the boat she was so ornery like a goat I had once Harry. She spoke her mind though never fibbed or tried to soften blows. I like that about her though. Most those higher up people ain't true to their hearts. Mary holds her's in her hands," said Dickon smiling to himself.

"I see so you are fond of Mary,"

"Yes…I am,"

"It must be hard with your status knowing the Master Craven will not allow it,"

"I've known it's fine by me…someday she'll marry a nice man. Every day I spent with her though I'll hold,"

"I see and what of Mary's allegations you said she is fond of Collin,"

"Like he's her own brother,"

"Yes so why would she claim he raped her,"

Dickon went to answer as if he had not heard that. It sunk in slow with him. The questions up till that point had been simple. Mary was good and kind. She got along with her cousin and he knew about what had been done. The bath tub, his own knife attack, he even figured it was due to a nightmare. But what the doctor said caught him off guard so much he just stopped thinking. Until all the pieces fell into place one by one. The two sat in silence and the Dr wrote down his thoughts of the young mans response.

"what…what you says…"said Dickon is a low low voice as they slowly clicked together.

Miss Mary has told me that Master Collin has attacked her several times…

"Several….said Dickon as the last piece fell into place. The picture could be seen now and he was sick with what he saw…what he hadn't seen…  
Dickon had always been special he noticed things most had not by the way of his silence he was more of an outsider of the world. He would speak to the animals and he would know the land but there were secrets the wind told and ways of knowing things people let slip. Dickon knew Collin liked Miss Mary more than she did him. He had noticed the way he stared at her and the way he would surprise her but it wasn't his place to say things.

He remember the pain of being stabbed that day when he went to see Mary. They were to have a riding lesson and she hadn't come down. Most servants weren't allowed in the living places. But Martha being a maid and he a family friend he was able to make it to Mary's bedroom. He thought hard. That day he had been nervous seeing her room. It had been years. He'd seen all the pretty lace and things he wouldn't ever be able to give her.

She had lunged for him and stabbed him. She'd run into Collin who had food….why…was he bringing her food. The look on her face when she had looked back at him. It wasn't fear of being caught for attacking he knew it like he knew an animal it was shock or a predator.

Dickon let Pepper jump of his lap and laid back. "I am tired…sir….I…ain't never heard nothing about this…till now…but….but if…Mary says Collin…" Dickon couldn't even say it," If Mary says what she says it's true,"

"I see said the DR…."  
Dickon's mother saw her boy looking ill and walked in, "Is everything alright…

"Yes mam I am just leaving,"

"Oh so then my boy is alright I been doing as they say with the wrap every day I have,"

"Very good mam," said The Dr. He stood up and looked again at Dickon's face. It was the face of utter disgust. He left deciding he would look into a few other things. Question the servants about Collin see if he had a temper or anything to prove Mary's innocence.

Dickon sat up and stepped on his foot the pain didn't matter. If he lost his leg he didn't care. What mattered now was getting to Mary….was getting to Collin the slimy git and killing him….

**Thank you for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the stories they were in**

Mary had been bathed by Collins command. He washed her himself. Martha felt very uneasy as she watched this but said nothing it wasn't her place. When Collin disrobed and got in she began uneasy. Colin saw the way Martha looked at them and it upset him. Her judging eyes.

"Go you useless pig sit outside tell I am finished," said Colin angrily.

Martha bowed her head and left. Mary sat in the tub as he scrubbed her back. Checking for anything that might lead to the truth. Finding nothing she couldn't have really done herself he gave her the sponge. "You do me Mary…"

Mary reluctantly took the sponge and began to scrub Collins back. Her face was bitter. Colin saw her face and sighed, "Don't let Martha get to you…They'll understand more when were married…It's the shame of being unwed and doing it as we are…really…

"No Collin….said Mary…."We're cousins,"

"Makes no difference…we didn't even know we existed till we were ten…before that we were strangers….Strangers that met and fell in love," said

Collin like it was a nice fairy tale. "I was the prince and you saved me with your magic….like in the beauty and the beast."

Mary had remember them reading that book it had been one for the first they'd read together.. Now it sickened her. She supposed her entire past would sicken her knowing where it would lead. As she wiped Collins forehead she thought of that time…when he had slipped in the tub. It occurred to her that he might be able to slip again…and not wake up…The thought made her laugh and she covered her mouth…. Such a morbid thought should never make her laugh but it did and he looked at her.

"What is it" said Collin staring into her eyes,"

"I…had a thought that chocolate pudding…would be nice…at our wedding," said Mary.

Collin smiled at this, "Chocolate Pudding yes…ha with Pies and crepes…we could have them every day Mary. When were married. You'll get big and fat with our babies and they'll grow up on love and all the foods we were denied for special occasions,"  
Collin got up happy at this standing up. Mary took this moment grabbed his feet pushing him. Colin wavered and looked at Mary in horror. "Stop it he" screamed grabbing hair with one hand and digging his nails into her head. He ripped out a chunk of her hair as he fell. Martha stormed in hearing the screams. Only to see Collin falling down catching himself on his other arm and breaking it. He screamed out even louder.  
Martha rushed to him worried. Mary didn't know how she felt it but somewhere inside her she felt a voice…RUN

"Get up and run MARY….

It was so strong it shook her and she did just that. Running she snatched a towel and Martha could not stop her and help Colin who screamed like a child. Wanting everyone to help him. His screamed echoed and more staff ran to the bathroom. Mary hid behind a doorway as they ran passed. She slid like a snake. Only thinking go….go… like a whisper…Not the front door…no…the service door…but ring….ring the bells..

Mary made her way to the place where she could ring all the servant bells and rang them hard so that the staff all rushes to see what was going on. In the chaos she slipped out into the cold afternoon air. She ran across the fields with nothing but a towel. Where….She would go…to Dickon…he would shelter her…she thought…he would believe her…. His place was so far and long she knew she would never make it but as she rounded past the gardens she knew she'd try and die rather than take Collins abuses….SHE WOULD NEVER BE HIS WIFE!

….

Edgar arrived shortly after to here that Miss Mary had become violent and had attacked Master Colin yet again. That he had shattered his arm. Lord Craven was beside himself he wept as his son had been given medicine to doll his pain. He cursed Mary and Edgar thought this was his chance to save the girl…if she were innocent she could be set free. If she were guilty she would be going to the place she needed to…  
Lord Craven….allow me to take the young lady from you

"Take." said Lord Craven…

"She is ill and has caused you're family grief…I shall take her…

"And lock her up," said Lord Craven his eyes wild and mad..

"Yes I shall take her far, far away from here and I will make sure she never sees your Colin again to harm him or anyone you hold dear.  
Lord Craven looked to his son and then the Dr. "Yes…at once…when she is found…perhaps even before Collin wakes…I will have my staff…ready a carriage I want her gone from here forever…

"Yes milord said Dr. Edgar "And so it shall be once the lady is found she will be taken away"

**Thanks for reading **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters of the things they were in.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind words. Especially xmukax and randomfan17 **

Mary had run as fast as she could and finally she could go no more. Her hair was wet and cold. Her lungs heavy and cold. Her feet cut and blistered. She cried falling to her knees wrapping the towel around her she was sure she was gonna die.

Tears felt like they froze on her face and she got a funny idea. She wondered if anyone truly ever did love her. To her parents she had been nothing but a burden. To her Uncle she had just been something to make his son happy. To Collin she was just one of his possessions like money… for if he had loved her he never would have done what he had done. What of Dickson…she thought she liked his company but did he love her even after she had stabbed him. How could he…

Mary felt a weird feeling go over her as she laid on the cold ground she felt sleeply. It was weird to be so cold and so sleepy. She just wanted to rest for a while. The wind picked up on the moor and she closed her eyes for a second only to be shaken awake seconds later.

"MARY! MARY!,"  
Her eyes felt foggy and she looked to see Dickon leaning over her. He was bundled in a coat he quickly removed it to cover Mary. How sweet Dickon was he always shared with her since she could remember. Mary wished he had one of his pets right about now she felt so cold. It would be nice to be warm

.…...

Dickon felt Mary's wet hair and her cold hands he knew she had to get warm fast. He held her tight trying to warm her up. He knew that it would do no good she was too cold and had no clothes on.

What was she doing out on the moors in nothing but a towel. She looked bruised and out of it. Dickon knew what he had to do to save her life. His father and mother often joked about it being the way they had 4 of their 11 children. Dickon's father would come home late at night frozen to the bone and the fire would be low cause of the lack of wood. So his parents would use their body heat to warm up.  
Dickon hesitated thinking she might hate him for taking advantage of her in such a state but her pulse felt low and he was more scared she would

never run bare foot in the sun again. Removing his shirt he quickly piled all of his clothes together to make a make shift covering. Dickon had never done it before but had the general idea. He kept trying to wake her up. "Mary please stay awake…Mary"

…...

Mary vaguely heard Dickon but responded to his touch as she felt the heat coming off Dickon and it slowly roused her she breathed heavily as she felt him fumbling around her. She felt the heat between her legs from that night before Collin had ever hurt her. Dickon kissed her neck and she snuggled up against him.

She thought she was almost dreaming as she felt his hands caress her breasts and run through her hair. She warmed to his touch and slowly opened up to him calling out his name. Dickon kissed her shaking lips and lost himself in the passion. He wanted to be inside her and feel her. To show her his love and fill her with his warmth.  
Slowly he worked his way in and Mary pulse with a rush of heat rising out to surround them. At this rate Dickon thought he was gonna over heat.

At one poin the almost came until he moved himself to find the perfect rythem. Mary cooed and begged him not to stop. She dug her nails into him and begged him to keep going. Dickon lost himself even more and slowly kissed each of her breasts running his toungue over each nipple. So many times he had thought of this day. The day he and Mary would make love it had been a fantasy he knew would never come true but here he was in this moment with her.

Mary felt herself twicth and pulse like she never had with Collin a wave of pleasure came through her as she organized calling out to Dickon. Dickon held Mary tightly and feeling her body react to his came himself before collapsing on her. The pleasure was beyond anything and he really didn't want to get up but he needed to get Mary help. So he picked himself up giving his shirt and coat to Mary. He covered himself with his pants and wrapped Mary's hair ion the towel.

He lifted her up deciding to take her home. His foot was bleeding through the bandage but Dickon didn't care. He walked heading home grateful he had seen her white towel standing out in the Moore. She would have died if someone had not found her.  
Dickon chose the road hoping he would run into someone and as they walked on a mile a carriage caught up to him. It was the Dr.  
Dr…"called Dickon," Even though he knew he wasn't a body Dr. He had to help. Dickon knew people and he could sense this man was kind

The Dr. Leapt from the carriage and quickly took Mary from Dickon's arms.

"You shouldn't be walking on that leg," said Edgar panicked at the unconscious girl. "What has happened to her,"

"I wanted to see Mary, " said Dickon as he got into the carriage. "I found her on the Moore she nearly froze to death,"

"Back to the manor," asked the driver.

"No…" said Edgar,' "Take us into town as fast as you can,"

"Ay sir," said the man rushing the horses. The carriage sped up

/

As the carriage made its way to the town. Collin stired in pain. His arm hurt so bad. His father sat by his bed. Worried about his son. They had given him something to rest and finally he had woken.

"My dear precious boy," said Lord Craven as he stared heart broken into his son eyes

Collin slowly tried to move but wimpered in pain

"Don't worry son I'll have the Dr. get you something stronger,'

Collin weakly opened his mouth it was dry. His father rushed to get him a glass of water limping along. Collin drank some and once his throat was clear. Collin looked to his father, "Mary...?"

"Oh dont you worry son," said Lord Craven grabbing his sons good arm, "That demonis child shall never hurt you again,"

Collin moaned not fully awake,"Where is my Mary,"

"Shhhhhh... it's okay my son," said Lord Craven calming Collin, "I've sent her away. That Dr. has taken her far, far away and you shall never...ever see her again,"

Collin lay still in the bed he opened and closed his eyes several times as if he were tiredly thinking. When his fathers words finally sunk in. His calm and weak expression changed to anger. He tried to sit up..."NO...MARY...WHERE,...IS...MARY..." shouted Collin..

"Shhhhhh' said Lord Craven trying to Calm his son he was afraid he was tramatized in shock from the pain he stood up to try and get the dr. Collin grabbed at his fathers arm. Lord Craven turned back to Collin, "it's okay son I'll get the Dr.,"

"NOOOOO," screamed Collin "I WANT MARY,"

The look in Collin's eyes frightened Lord Craven. He had never seen it before. It worried him. He stepped back a second. Collin angry grabbed his fathers cane. He got out of bed. He held the cane in his hand, "YOU WILL BRING HER BACK...YOU WILL MAKE THEM...BRING HER BACK...SHE'S GOING TO BE MY WIFE...AND WE'RE GOING TO BE THE LORD AND LADY OF THIS MANOR," commanded Collin

Lord Craven was bewildred to hear Collin say such things it had to be the fever. There was no way his dear sweet Collin was like this,"

Collin impatinet took the cane and smacked his father unconcious. Lord Craven fell to the floor and Collin stormed from the room. The pain in his arm hurt horribly but to Collin it was the Pain of losing Mary. After all what good was life what good was anything if Mary was not his...

**Thanks for Reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**Discalimer: I do not own this story or the characters that were in it.**

**Warning (Violence)**

**A/N- Sorry for the long break been off and on also started a Fiction Press account with one of my stories..lol First one I've posted is the forbidden obsession of a Mi devil Priest for a witch woot ^^ If interested just send me a note for the link. I hope you enjoy this ^^ Gona try to finish it up tonight working on the next part sorry for the long wait and thanks for the reviews**

As the carriage finally pulled up to Misselthwaite Manor the ending to her childhood crossed her mind. Her door was opened and once again she was faced with the Manor that looked even more dark than before.  
She slowly made her way up the stone steps and in through the thick wooden doors and she remembered waking in the hospital. They had little time before the next boat arrived. Lord Craven had given Mary to Dr Edgar. He was to do what he thought best.

She half worried he would lock her up but when she was being lifted into a chair he said that she would be leaving on a boat. That he would take her back with him to London and she would grow up in a boarding school. It was her only hope if she wanted to escape from her current situation.

Mary had never liked the idea of boarding schools and had often feared attending one but now it seemed like all she wanted. Dickon however drew her back…she looked into his eyes as he held his hat his foot readied. She knew he could not go with her.

Tears began to well up as Mary looked at the fire place and the empty spaces of where furniture had once been. Dust and sheets were everywhere within the manor and it was hard to find a chair to sit in but she did. She sat down and closed her eyes…

"Dickon…Dickon…

Shhh…you'll miss you're boat Miss Mary…there…there isn't time for goodbyes…so we wont say none…

"But Dickon…I can't leave Dickon….said Mary looking to Dr. Edgar as she was wheeled out of the hospital.

"You must Mary…you must for your own good…perhaps one day you can return when you're older but for now….

"Dickon cried Mary holding out her hand…He grabbed onto it and she could see the tears in his eyes…He looked at her and tried to be brave. Like when he had to let one of his animals go off to their life.

"Now you go Miss Mary…and you be safe….when things are okay…maybe you can come back…you know…you know where I'll be…

Mary said nothing as she was pulled onto the boat. She tried to hold onto Dickon to the very end but eventually he walked back down the plank and the Dr. stood next to her. She looked to Dickon and the thought crossed her mind once more…had she ever been loved…

Had she ever truly been loved… As the boat pulled away from the doc and Dickon let her go she knew… she knew….

The years had been kind to Mary. She was put in a boarding school. Edgar had informed her that he had not told Lord Craven just where so she would be safe.. Before he left her their he told her things had worked out and that Collin was found out. He had arrived two hours after the boat had left and when his father's men had caught up to him he was taken to the hospital as Dickon had still been at the Docks.  
Mary feared Dickon would have been charged but he told her that Lord Craven didn't want to press charges that he wanted it handled as smoothly as possible only worrying about his sons health. It seemed Collin would be getting help.

Dickon would continue with life and Mary would attend school till her 18th birthday. She thought it would be a lonely awful place but as it turned out she made several friends and over the years she found herself actually smile once or twice till the day she received the letter in the mail..

Lord Craven had died some years ago it said just six months after she'd left. That the Manor had been passed down to young Lord Craven and he too now was dead. He had caught namonia during a winter burst and they had been searching for the last living relative which was now her. The manor and all of the money was hers. Mary thought about burning the letter and never thinking about it again but…she remembered Dickon. She was in a trades school now. Having left the boarding school she was in a new term one of the first that allowed women. She was studying to be a nurse. She could picture Dickon at the dock and so she came to say goodbye to the Manor and perhaps see if Dickon were still there.

Footsteps fell across hard wooden floors and Mary hoped Dickon would be behind her. Yet she dared not turn. The footsteps were low and that of a man. He made his way up to her and rested his hand on her shoulders lovingly. He brushed her cheek and she took the mans hand it was rough from hard work and she smiled turning , 'DICKON….

Yet her eyes fell upon the cold cruel eyes of her cousin Collin….  
She pulled away quickly confused…and distraught… "no….you're your dead…."

How I searched for theee Mary,…how I searched….and at last you're here…. His eyes were glossy..

After father took you away I was so upset with him I fought and fought till I realized it would never get you back…no…no I had to be patient like the flowers….like when we had to wait for them to grow…. I was good

I did everything they asked….I told them lies…what they wanted to hear….but really I never gave up hope on you…

One night I pushed father down the stairs I knew…he would never see our love…he would never let us..

NO….screamed Mary…she didn't want to hear…

"He would never let us be together I knew…and I needed his money and the manor our garden….I would find you….so when he was dead….I looked and I looked Mary… said Collin coming at her slowly.

Mary shook her head…No…no….

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you but it was so hard to….till I…collin Laughed…Till I faked my death….and then….they found you for me…and brought you here….  
Mary turned away and ran as fast as she could screaming screaming for help…. For anyone …..

Collin walked slow knowing he'd sent them all away…wanting to be with his Mary. He sang to her…Mary …Mary quiet contrary how does your garden grow with…

Mary made it to the doors but they were jammed a chain ran through the handles with a big lock… Collin came up behind her with the key…. He held it…give me a kiss and I'll give it to you.

She gritted her teeth and ran away from him he giggled playfully and walked slowly as she ran off to find another way out of the house.

The windows and the walls were boarded up…she had believed it was because of the house being condemned….

She ran upstairs to her old room the passage but the door was locked when she got their and then Collin was their shutting the door locking her in. She looked to him and he smiled… "See even after all these years were so in sink I know you…and I knew you would want our first time back to be where we first did it….do you remember that day…

Collin looked at the bed…

Mary remembered…she tried to pry one of the boards off the wall so that she could hit him with it or at least jump out the window from this height she could easily survive…

He came at her and pulled her from the window she kicked and screamed. She slapped at him and he got upset…NOW NOW….don't be so rough just yet. Collin turned her and she spit in his face…

KILL ME KILL ME NOW COLLING I'D RATHER DIE THAN EVER BE WITH YOU…

Collin looked at her hate and her eyes…she scratched at him and he got upset this was not how the reunion was suppose to go. She kneed him in the groin and he let her go briefly. She ran to the door and he slammed it. Angry he yelled…FINE FINE..MARY YOU WANT TO BE ROUGH.

I CAN BE ROUGH," and with that Collin backhanded her so hard she hit the floor….

He reached for his belt and took it off as she recovered on the floor…I HAVE LOVED YOU…NOT A DAY HAS PASSED THAT MY THOUGHTS HAVE NOT BEEN ON YOU AND YOUR FIRST WORDS WERE DICKON…HA HA…I KILLED DICKON…JUST LIKE I KILLED MY FATHER….JUST LIKE I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO KEEPS ME FROM YOU…

NOOOO," screamed Mary and before she could react he began to beat her…

'YOU'LL LOVE ME MARY….YOU'LL LOVE ME…

**Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own these characters of the things they were in.**

**A/N So here is the ending. I hope you enjoy**

Dickon was indeed not dead…for when someone is truly loved and in love not even mountains can stop them from the one they love. All those years ago Dickon had let Mary go he had let her live. When she had left he had taken all his pain out on Collin who had come to claim her. He had indeed tried to kill him but failed when six men pulled him off.

It wasn't enough Collin's broken nose…ribs finger eye sockets. It would never be enough. When Lord Craven dropped the charges Dickon's family had been so happy worried he would have been thrown in jail or sent away.

Dickon had said nothing all he knew was that if he ever saw Collin again if Collin ever harmed a hair on Mary's head he was dead…. No one could stop him…no one would stop him….

For month he toiled in his life the way it had always been. He however could no longer go on as quiet so happy for Mary was gone….The only thing that really kept him going was hope that wherever she was that she was happy free and safe.. When Lord Craven was found dead and Lord Collin had returned he knew it was his time…

To insure that Mary would always be safe. He took his fathers gun and his horse he rode to the Manor. Ready to be hung for murder ready to lose everything so Mary could live free forever…

When he got to the Manor the servants were shocked and rushed about Collin was waiting for him. And when he went to find Collin he was shot in the back. Dickon had recovered and gotten one shot off but it had only hit Collin's side. Colin reloaded and shot again in Dickon's shoulder. There was so much blood the next bullet would have killed him but his sister had taken the bullet for him and he had fallen unconscious. He woke the next day buried in the dirt.

He was sure he was dead and he had just managed to survive long enough to find someone before he was taken by fever and infection. He would often see Mary then she would come to him wearing her white night gown she would be in the garden twirling and laughing saying she loved Dickon.

When he had lived he tried to find her but found no luck. After a few years he settled down and decided it was fate that if she was to be his they would find each other. He never courted any other girl and worked hard till one day he got a letter from his mother it said Collin was dead. He had celebrated then for Mary was free.

Then several months later he got another letter that Miss Mary had return and it was horrible Lord Collin was alive and the two had Married that everyone was forced to attend and that Mary looked to be with child… she had pleaded for him not to come….  
Dickon had fell to his knees the rage built so high in him he could have swam home. He boarded the fastest boat riding stow away he got on the fastest horse and when he finally arrived he learned that Mary was about to give birth any day and that Collin wanted the baby born in the garden so he never let her leave… Dickon knew that he had come to finish it weather he died or Collin did he would save her…

...

How does your garden grow…Mary thought as she held a blood red rose and found herself swinging back and forth within the secret garden…She spent all her days in the last month within the garden. Held here by bars, chains and an unwanted child. It was amazing a place so beautiful so unreal could be a prison. She slowly rocked herself and the swell in her stomach kicked. She looked to where the highest swing was…she could not reach it. Collin's mother had fallen from it when she was pregnant with him.

She often wondered as his child grew within her if her Aunt had known of her sons cruelty and his evils. Perhaps as she had swung she had known her mother instincts kicking in. Maybe she didn't fall but rather pushed herself.

Perhaps it was her Uncle Lord Craven that had made her fall. Perhaps he had been just like his son and she had been just like her Aunt…She remembered seeing the photos of the happy Craven couple when she was a kid how. She used to hope she would be so happy with her husband Yet now she saw something else when she looked over the pictures. she now saw her Aunt with forced smiles and longing looks the same look she held within her as Collin took pictures of her.

"Smile Mary…you have to smile…

Mary looked into the black hole of Collin's Camera and smiled her best fake smile… It was best not to upset him…

Collin pushed the button and got ready for another..

A flash of light from the sun blinded her briefly and when she got her sight back she thought for a second she saw a latter…that upon the latter she saw an angel…for Dickon's face though rugged and warn appeared. Collin took another pictured and then came out from under the curtain. The look in Mary's eyes it was of pure love and affection he smiled to himself thinking it was for him.

That's he had finally fallen for him completely. He wanted to rush over to her and then he saw how her eyes seemed to follow something from behind him. As he turned the fist came too fast for him to catch. A strong and vengeful fist Mary nearly leapt off the swing as it was followed by another before Collin could think.

DICKON DICKON SHE CRIED trying to rise from the swing and get to him.

Dickon turned to her he saw her belly and the truth he felt horrible he should have gotten to her sooner before this had all happened. "I'm sorry Mary…he said but before he could go on. Collin kicked Dickon's feet out from underneath him.

Dickon and Collin struggled with each other back and forth and Mary could do no more than watch helplessly she felt great pressure build and saw Collin grab a knife and she screamed for Dickon to watch out and then her water broke…

It fell onto the grass and Dickon managed to turn the knife on Collin it hit his mid chest and he cried out but no where near as loud as Marry who screamed and sreamed in pain.

Dickon saw her and rushed to her…

The baby the baby…cried Mary.. "It's coming…

No…said Dickon rushing to her….

Collin in pain struggled weak and he looked like he might die..

Dickon rushed to Mary and helped her to the ground he looked down to see where she was at having helped deliver two of his brothers…The baby looked to be coming fast and he was surprised. Only one of his brothers had come in seconds but another had taken hours it was rare to come…

"Hold on Mary…your gonna have to start pushing"

"NOOO" screamed Mary.

"Yes" said Dickon…panicked…

"Come on breath…breathe Mary,…and when I say push you push…"

"I cant nooo its too much I can't"

"You can…and you will you don't have much of a choice this baby is coming…"

Mary held herself tight grabbing herself the pain was too much. She screamed out and when Dickon told her to push she pushed and when he said again she did and again till she thought she had no push left and then the garden filled with the screams of a small boy….

Mary looked through blurred eyes as Dickon held onto her son…..It was the first time she had thought of the child as hers…His small arms moved and he kicked screaming as Dickon severed the cord and wrapped him in his shirt. Mary reach for him and Dickon gave her to him.

Dickon turned to see if Collin was dead only to see he was gone…a blood stain from where he had been. Dickon was quick to lift Mary and the baby up he had to get them out of here.. He didn't think Collin could live but he himself had lived through a two gun shots and a high fever

.…..

Several days later Collin was still not found. The boy was named wick… When Dickon asked Mary why she had said…the first time I was in the garden with you do you remember…you showed….me life…

"Wick…said Dickon as he looked into her eyes…  
The first boat they could get on took them to America… the land of Opportunity.

A year later Mary gave birth to Rose.

.…...  
The Manor was eventually burned down some say by Collin Craven who was never found while others say by the towns people who grew tired of its curse and misfortune…. The truth may never be known…  
Perhaps a young promising politician with charm and grace might now. After all he seemed to pop up in America out of nowhere. On a cold brisk night as he passed the house of a lost love. A cruel smile crossing his lips as a small boy looked out the window might know. His eyes full of flame as he seeks vengeance… as he sings Mary…Mary…quiet contrary…how does your garden grow…. You know what they say…when your in love…not even a mountain can stop you…

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
